


Flying Straight

by Awstilessum



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU-Human, Airplane Sex, Angry Sex, Biting, Blowjobs, M/M, Nipple Play, Pilot!Derek, band manager!stiles, handjobs, they barely know eachother, use of cockpit for things its not supposed to be used for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awstilessum/pseuds/Awstilessum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't call it a cockpit for nothing.<br/>Derek and Stiles use the cockpit inappropriately!❤</p><p>Porn battle prompt:airplane sex!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Straight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jacinda2015](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacinda2015/gifts).



> My baby Pauline has suggested this and this is just part one:private jet next is commercial then military! Leave comments critiques and kudos please!

Stiles hates his job, being a band manager just makes him susceptible to all the other bitchy people in the business. For example mr. Grumpypants pilot of the band's private jet, you would think he would be kind to the guy who employs him like jeesh. Stiles doesn't know if pilots are allowed to be medicated when they're flying but if they can he would like to supply this guy with a chill pill or some chloroform and just knock him out. Especially since he couldn't actually murder someone that beautiful. 

Derek Hale, Pilot. Stiles already hates his guts and his stupid face. They would have great angry sex. Snap out of it Stilinski! The guy had Stiles had Stiles backed up some where near the cockpit, Stiles didn't know much about planes but who could forget a place called "cock-pit." Stiles was a gay man in his early twenties he couldn't be blamed. 

Derek's stupidly beautiful face was getting very acquainted with his, he could practically taste Derek's minty breath feel him breathing harshly with anger. All cause the boys left his plane trashy, news flash its really their plane not yours entitled pilot dick! But Stiles was trying to be professional he was a newbie to this business after all he doesn't want to lose his job by inappropriate pilot handling conduct or some shit like that that the big guys would throw at him.

"Listen Mr. Hale we have people that can clean this up you don't have to flip over it go home, rest, something." Stiles rubs at the space between his brows trying to push away the impending headache. 

"It isn't the task of cleaning the damn plane it's the principle, tell your boys not to trash my plane again they need to grow up or maybe they need a better baby sitter!" He pokes Stiles in the chest and not for the first time Stiles thinks maybe he should hire someone in between him and the boys so they can get poked in the chest and be a babysitter. Stiles didn't mind getting poked by Derek just not like this. 

"Listen I hired you to fly the damn plane not lecture me on principles! Now get the hell out of my face I feel like you're gonna bite me or something!" Stiles puts on his brave face and pushes Derek. But before he can move his hands Derek has his wrist in an iron grip. 

"Let me go!" Stiles lets out an indignant huff. Derek just stares at him jaw clenched maybe even locked. "Let me go-mmphnph!" Stiles is completely shocked before he's leaning into the kiss moving his lips against Derek's. Stiles hands scramble against Derek's too tight black tee trying to find purchase. Derek pulls Stiles arms around his shoulders pushing their bodies closer, melding them together creating sweet friction. Stiles opens up letting Derek's tongue slide into his mouth all wet slick and thick heavy pressure. It was the single hottest kiss Stiles had ever experienced.

Stiles breaks the kiss panting heavily looking into Derek's stunning eyes, eyes tracing his shadow of a beard running along his sharp jaw sideburns climbing his perfect jutting cheek bones. It was so surreal too much so. Stiles found himself climbing into the pilots seat of the cockpit, Derek climbed into what he assumed was the co-pilot's seat? 

"Whoa." Stiles breathes.

"Yeah." Derek lips are bruised and spit slick and Stiles just wants. Wants all of him. 

"I-I wa-" 

"Yeah me too." Derek climbs over the board of buttons between them reclaiming Stiles mouth in a wet sloppy kiss, fisting his hands into Stiles plaid button up ripping it open. Stiles knows he's lost some buttons but can't bring himself to care, just combs his fingers through Derek's dark mane and holds on for the ride. 

Derek nips down Stiles jaw following the tendons down to his collar bone then nibbling along it before kissing down Stiles pecks and pressing his lips softly against his erect nipples pulling them into his mouth and letting his tongue work them. Stiles moans softly at the sensation hips rolling up into the heat that is Derek starving for friction and release. 

"Yeah!" Stiles sighs using his grip on Derek's hair to push his mouth flush to Stiles' skin. Derek retracts his tongue just breathing onto Stiles pink buds making Stiles whine high in his throat. He sucks them into his mouth biting at the surrounding skin teasingly. Derek begins to trail kisses lower down Stiles' abs tracing them with his tongue biting at them lightly making Stiles grip almost painfully onto his dark hair. 

"What do you want?" Derek looks up into Stiles, eyes swollen lips kiss at Stiles' hip bones from where they are above the waist of his jeans. Derek's big hands rubbed at his hips making Stiles roll his hips up needing desperately for Derek's beautiful mouth to be on him. Like yesterday. Derek lifts a dark eyebrow at him and oh yeah he asked a question. 

"Jesus Derek just blow my brains out!" Stiles shouts as Derek cups him through his jeans pressing with hot pressure. Derek looks confused for second and yeah Stiles did kind of just ask him to murder him but in his defense it was at reference to a blow job not a gun and or gory violence. Derek sets to undoing Stiles' belt buckle and unbuttoning his pants. Once Stiles pants are undone Derek pushes them down to his knees.

This is how Stiles finds himself holding his breath as Derek relieves him of his confining briefs. Derek looks up at him before sucking the tip into his hot mouth. A spark shoots through Stiles making him shudder. Stiles eyes are lidded and dark with lust his lips wet and swollen parted and panting but also chewing? When had he gotten gum? Oh my god he was chewing Derek's gum. Total teen comedy hot. 

Derek licked a strip up the thick vein on the underside of Stiles length broad tongue stroking and swirling around the base before licking up the shaft and sucking the tip inside before repeating the process. Derek did this once twice before taking stiles completely into the wet heat of his mouth throat fluttering around the thick member. 

"Goooooooddddd! Where the hell did you learn this?!" Stiles gripped Derek's hair painfully so biting his lip 'til he taste blood. There was steady hot wet suction on his cock pulling and pushing him over the edge gearing him up for the best fall of his life. This was going to be spectacular orgasm stiles could just feel it in his bones along with the tingles shooting through his body.

Derek was bobbing down onto his cock making it almost impossible for stiles not to thrust up into the wet heat of his mouth but Derek had a firm hold on his hips doing things the way he wanted them. The string was wound impossibly tight in Stiles' stomach making him writhe and pant fast and heavy. 

"Derek! God Derek I'm gonna-!!!!" Stiles hips bucked wildly under Derek's iron grip. His hands pushing Derek head farther onto his cock thighs tense. Stiles sees the constellations explode eyes impossibly wide as the string in his stomach snaps making his whole body spasm and his toes curl so hard they hurt.

"FUCK!!" Stiles shout as he spills into Derek's mouth panting and writhing pushing forth the biggest orgasm of his life. Derek swallows milking Stiles taking all of him. 

"God Jesus fucking Christ!" Stiles sighs fingers massaging through Derek's sex ruined hair petting and soothing him softly. Derek pulls off Stiles cock licking his lips. Stiles uses all of his remaining strength to pull Derek up and smash their mouths together in a too hard too wet too many teeth kiss sloppy and boneless. 

"God Stiles your so hot." Derek pants as Stiles licks into his mouth mapping it out and memorizing everything about the velvet slick orfice. Stiles hands find Derek's zipper undoing his tight jeans and pushing them down his thighs. He got a fist around Derek's length and began pumping him in earnest mouths still attached. 

"Yeah Stiles!" Derek whines into the kiss and its the single hottest things Stiles has ever heard. Stiles begins pumping faster twisting over the head of Derek squeezing using the large amount of precome to slick his way.

"Yeah Derek come for me." Stiles bites Derek's bottom lip then Derek is spilling into his hand gasping into Stiles' mouth. 

Stiles lets a slow lazy grin spread across his face completely satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Ideas for the next two are gladly appreciated!
> 
> For my porn battle so: kudos, thank you ❤
> 
> I was totally listening to 90's alternative when I wrote this just so you know❤


End file.
